1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to memory devices and specifically to an interface for flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard is the main circuit board inside a computer that holds the processor, system memory, and expansion slots. The motherboard, which is connected either directly or indirectly to every part of the computer, includes a control chipset, a firmware memory, and various buses that link the motherboard components together. The control chipset includes a memory controller hub and an input/output (I/O) controller hub. The memory controller hub controls communication between motherboard components and the system memory, while the I/O controller hub controls communication between motherboard components and peripheral I/O devices.
Typically, the firmware memory is a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) memory device for storing firmware code that enables communication between the computer's operating system, computer hardware, and peripheral components. The firmware code also provides the initial instructions and configuration information for the processor when the computer is powered on. The BIOS memory device is typically accessed via the I/O controller hub.
Presently, different chipset manufacturers employ different communication protocols for their control chipsets. For example, Intel Corporation employs the well-known firmware hub (FWH) protocol for its control chipset, and VIA Technologies, Inc. employs the well-known low pin count (LPC) protocol for its control chipset. Because the FWH and LPC protocols are not compatible, but rather require unique interfaces in order to properly communicate with the chipset, the interface of a BIOS memory device to be mounted on a motherboard must be compatible with the communication protocol of the control chipset. As a result, manufacturers of BIOS memory devices typically offer a plurality of different BIOS memory devices, each having an interface compatible with a particular chipset manufacturer's communication protocol. Thus, for example, many memory manufacturers offer both a FWH-compatible BIOS memory device and a LPC-compatible BIOS memory device in order to maximize market share.
One problem with offering different BIOS memory devices is that each requires its own fabrication process. Another problem is that it may be difficult to predict in advance how many memory devices of each type will ultimately be sold, and since each is incompatible, an abundance of one cannot be used to satisfy a shortage of the other. In addition, providing a single BIOS memory device that can be used with control chipsets from a variety of different manufacturers may provide a unique and advantageous marketing opportunity.